Young Gods
by lucawindmover
Summary: When Theo gets fed up with teaching Malia to find her coyote form, Malia must suffer the consequences...


Young Gods

Lucawindmover

Malia could feel him hot on her heels as she tore through the forest, heedless of the branches tearing at her clothes and entirely unaware of the direction in which she ran. There was a fine line between fear and hate and she flew along it, blind. She was desperate to leave him behind, terrified of letting him catch her.

Terrified because she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, exactly what would happen if he did.

Theo was supposed to teach her how to find her coyote form again. He seemed to think she'd gotten too good at control, too fearful of letting go. They'd tried a few different exercises to this point with no success. She couldn't let her guard down far enough for her coyote to come forward.

Theo had frankly told her he couldn't keep trying to teach her this anymore. "It's pointless," he'd said, his bright blue eyes murky in the darkness beneath the trees. "And I don't _do_ pointless."

Malia had narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, intending to argue with him. But when his murderous glint appeared just above a feral grin, wolf teeth reflecting what little moonlight fell through the branches, she'd known there would be no time for the kind of argument she'd prepared for.

Fight or flight kicked in and now Malia was fleeing for her life.

She didn't trip so much as she missed her footing jumping across a dry creek bed. She landed short and on her knees first, her hands and chin smashing into the leaf-covered earth below her. Her teeth cracked together at the impact and for a second she saw stars. But she couldn't slow down. Certain death barreled through the forest behind her.

Malia got to her feet just in time to be crushed to the ground again under Theo's weight as he slammed into her from behind. Her heart hammered in her chest as she momentarily froze, his body holding her hostage against the forest floor.

"It didn't have to be this way," he said gruffly, panting from exertion. His mouth hovered next to her ear, breath hot and heavy against her neck.

Malia swallowed hard and closed her eyes, waiting for him to shift his weight even the slightest bit. "You're a liar," she replied and licked her lips, tasting dirt. "This was your plan all along."

His laugh rumbled through his chest, vibrating along her spine and making her bite down on her bottom lip. Her body always reacted to him, against her will, and this moment didn't break the trend.

"I have never lied to you, Malia." This time his lips brushed the shell of her ear and she felt her fingers curl in the dirt beneath them.

There. Finally. Theo shifted his weight to the left as he leaned up on one arm. Malia immediately took advantage of the opportunity and brought her right elbow around, cracking him in the ribs. It bought her enough time to scramble out from under him. She didn't get far. His fingers wrapped around her ankle before she could get away and he dragged her back. Malia twisted onto her back and kicked at him with her free foot, connecting to his jaw, snapping his head back with a sickening crunch.

His grip only tightened as he rolled his head around once, his neck popping in the process. His eyes met hers with a fire she'd never seen in him before. He smiled slowly, licking blood from his bottom lip.

Malia froze again, prey rather than predator. He pulled her slowly toward him and she was too paralyzed by his gaze to fight. It wasn't until his body hovered over hers that panic surged within her. She brought her hands up, trying to push him away. Theo was heavier than he looked. She might as well have been pushing against a wall for all the progress she made. Finally, desperately, she let her hands close around his throat.

Her claws burst free, breaking the skin on the back of his neck as she tried to move him. She felt him swallow beneath her fingers, the muscles in his neck straining against her unnatural strength.

"Just what is it you think we're doing out here?" he asked, tipping his head to the side. The genuine curiosity in his eyes confused her, made her pause.

Malia's fingers clenched harder and they slipped in the warm blood seeping from his wounds. "You're trying to kill me," she answered. She meant it as a statement but she suspected it came out more like a question.

Theo grinned and Malia could see his crimson-stained teeth. " _Not_ what I'm trying to do."

She frowned, her arms shaking. "Then what is this?" she asked breathlessly.

The last thing she expected was for him to lean forward as if her arms were paper, bringing his mouth to hers in a kiss equal parts heat and questioning. She tasted the copper on his lips and knew instinctively that her eyes flashed blue.

Malia had never kissed anyone other than Stiles. Stiles was safe and comforting, sweet and gentle. Human. Theo's mouth was an inferno and when his tongue dipped out to trace the seam of her lips she didn't hesitate to let him in. The hands around his throat went from pushing him away to drawing him closer.

She smeared blood into his hair but she didn't care, gripping the back of his head and pressing up toward him, somehow trying to kiss him even more deeply. She scraped her tongue against the sharp edge of his teeth and they both growled as the taste washed over them. Her body shook, pulled tight enough to snap.

It was overwhelming, all of it. The metallic taste of him, the weight of his body pressed between her thighs, the heat of his mouth against hers…she couldn't breathe. She broke the kiss, throwing her head back against the ground with a thud as she fought for air. Her chest heaved, drawing Theo's attention. He laid blood-smeared kisses against the outline of her breast before she had time to protest. Her body reacted on its own, arching up to meet him. He slid his arms beneath her, his nails raking lines from her lower back to her shoulder blades.

"Stop," she gasped, panting heavily.

And he did. Just like that, he froze. Malia had fully expected to have to fight him off but there he stayed. His chin hovered between the cleft of her breasts, his gaze following up her body, waiting for her to say something.

"What is this?" she finally managed to ask through the lust-fueled fog that had descended on her brain.

Theo grinned, his eyes almost sparkling. "I told you I don't do pointless."

"I thought that meant you were done with me," she replied, still shaking. "That you were going to kill me."

Theo shook his head and settled into her further, pressing his erection against her. "You think I want to _kill_ you?"

Malia bit down on both her lips to keep from moaning. It took every bit of her control to keep from rolling her hips against him in response.

"We tried anger, pain, and fear," he explained, dipping his mouth down and laying an open-mouthed kiss on the exposed skin of her collarbone. "Those avenues haven't worked. We're trying something else."

Well _now_ it made sense. The expression she'd seen on his face before hadn't been murder but lust. "So this is training."

Theo smiled against the side of her neck as he continued his trail of kisses. "That's really just the excuse."

"Excuse for what?"

Again she was drowning beneath his fiery mouth, drinking in his tongue and teeth and desperation. She had no more questions. She knew exactly what they were doing. She'd fought this temptation since the moment she'd met him.

She wasn't prey. She wasn't doomed, not in the sense she'd originally thought. Upon this realization, she hooked her leg around his waist and rolled them, pinning him beneath her.

Theo smirked and raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't protest the change in position. He gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She hissed as the fabric pulled against the scratches on her back and he leaned forward, kissing his way from her navel to the edge of her bra. That too was discarded and Malia found herself gripping his shoulders to keep her balance as his mouth closed over her newly exposed flesh. His claws broke through the denim of her shorts as his fingers bit into her hips. She ground herself down against him and he growled against her skin. Goosebumps erupted along her arms in response.

She scratched at the fabric still between them and Theo took the hint. He flipped them again and rose to his feet. She watched as he peeled his shirt off, revealing a nasty bruise from her elbow. His nimble fingers dropped to the button of his pants and Malia didn't fight a feral grin. She kicked her own boots off and slid her shorts down her legs, ignoring the scrapes along her hips and thighs.

This wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked but this time she allowed herself to appreciate the visual properly. This time when her thighs quaked and her mouth watered, she didn't fight the feeling.

His eyes flashed golden, apparently catching the scent of her arousal. He went from standing before her to crushing her into the ground again in the span of a heartbeat. His flesh burned, his mouth claiming hers as he positioned his hips between her thighs.

Her fingers wrapped around his biceps in a bruising grip and he paused, his forehead resting on hers, his breath coming in short pants. Malia had never seen him so close to losing control. Knowing she was the cause of this made her chest swell with pride.

"What is it?" he asked, licking his lips.

She watched his tongue, hot and wet and out of reach. She leaned up and took his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down hard until she tasted blood. He groaned and she could feel him at her entrance, waiting, hesitating.

"It's working," she answered without letting go of his lip, her teeth deeply embedded in his flesh. She could feel the coyote within her simmering just beneath the surface of her skin, anticipating freedom. "Don't stop."

It was consent he'd been waiting for, she realized. At her words he rolled his hips forward, filling her up and forcing her to release his mouth as she gasped. Blood dripped down his chin, splashing on her chest as he rocked them back and forth, hips snapping into hers again and again.

Malia hadn't realized what sex could feel like when half her mind wasn't occupied with keeping her partner safe. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he gripped her hips, changing the angle and pressing her deeper into the forest dirt. They were filthy and bloody and quickly building to something stronger than Malia had ever felt before.

It was too much. She felt too close and miles away at the same time. She couldn't help the way she bucked beneath him, squirming both to get closer and farther away. She couldn't escape the rest but she couldn't reach it either. It was maddening.

Theo brought his mouth to her ear. "You gotta let go," he panted. "Let go of the control."

She shook her head, her claws raking bloody lines across his shoulders. He didn't even flinch.

He never slowed his pace but managed to bring her eyes to his. He was half transformed, teeth bared and eyes flashing. "You can't hurt me, Malia. Just let go."

Malia's eyes rolled back as one of his hands snaked between their bodies and fingers found that sensitive spot right above where they joined. He dropped his forehead to hers. "Fuck, Malia. Just fucking let go already."

And she did. The goddamn rubber band behind her navel finally snapped and she clenched down on him hard, squeezing his hips with her thighs. She didn't recognize the sound that ripped from her own throat. Theo rocked into her twice more and then stilled.

Malia immediately pushed him off, kicking her way free of him. She turned over with seconds to spare before her back rippled and her coyote form broke free. She couldn't see it happening but she could hear Theo shifting with her.

He growled and bit at her heels but she didn't need the encouragement to run. She took off at a spring, paws hitting the dirt in a familiar rhythm as she darted through the trees. She'd forgotten the feel of the wind in her fur, forgotten how the night smelled of dust and dew, how moonlight shone as bright as the sun to her true coyote vision. He ran beside her now, a black wolf, possessed of as much grace and beauty in this form as either of his others.

They broke free of the forest and ran along the cliffs, howling and yipping at one another as they flew along, no lines to follow now. For this moment in time they were gods, young and indestructible. What they would be when they shifted back, Malia couldn't hazard a guess.

 _He says "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges_

 _I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon_

 _There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs_

 _And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight"_

 _~Halsey "Young God"_


End file.
